Between camaras
by ShyanScifo
Summary: Dave Strider está buscando un actor para el personaje de su nueva película. Cuando ya esta desesperado aparece un chico que parece gustarle a su hermano...tal vez demasiado.
1. Chapter 1

-Gracias, ya te llamaré

El tono del Strider no convencía al chico de veintitantos años que acababa de hacer la prueba, y ver como tachaba su nombre en la lista le hizo confirmar sus temores. Con desilusión salió del estudio escuchando el "siguiente" que ya habría sonado unas… ¿10 veces solo en esa mañana? Aquél rubio parecía ser exigente. Quería encontrar a alguien cualificado, alguien que le saliese la emoción por el riesgo y la aventura de forma natural, pero no parecía haber ni una sola persona con esas características, cosa que le agobiaba, ya que era el último día que tenía pensado emplear para ello, y si no encontraba a nadie simplemente apartaría temporalmente el proyecto para ponerse con otro, muy a su pesar.

No tardó en decir de nuevo aquella frase que tan repetitiva se le hacía a otro rubio más pequeño y con gafas picudas que estaba sentado a su lado con el gesto tan inexpresivo como era el de su hermano. Ir a los castings no era algo que él soliese hacer, pero a veces su aburrimiento en su casa era tan desesperante que necesitaba salir de allí.

El menor se levantó y estiró los brazos cuando vio de reojo como su hermano se había levantado mientras recogía los papeles de la mesa con intenciones de volver a casa. Pudo escuchar algunas maldiciones murmuradas que de una forma poco esperada fueron cortadas por una voz agitada procedente de la puerta que llamó la atención de ambos rubios.

-¡Perdón por llegar tarde! ¿Aún se puede hacer la prueba?

El menor de los Strider parecía haber visto alguna maravilla del mundo cuando vio al chico propietario de la repentina voz. Era un chico que aparentaba ser de más o menos la misma edad que él, con una piel morena, el pelo negro como el carbón y unos , a su parecer, preciosos ojos verdes que les miraban cansados tras los cristales de unas gafas que parecían resbalarse por su puente de la nariz. Parecía de su misma altura, tal vez un poco más… ¿Alto? No podía ver aquél último dato con claridad debido a que estaba agachado apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas semi-flexionadas, cansado. Había llegado hasta allí corriendo por lo que tuvo que coger un poco de aire a la vez que se subía las gafas a su sitio antes de poderse incorporar y pasarse el antebrazo por la frente para quitarse un par de gotas de sudor.

Dave estuvo a punto de negarle ya que estaba cansado de inútiles cuando notó un agarre en una de las mangas de su traje que le hizo girarse para mirar al causante de aquello, su hermano, quien miraba fijamente al recién llegado. A pesar de que no mostraba ninguna expresión, los Strider parecían entenderse entre ellos sin necesidad de gesticular en absoluto, el mayor comprendió al instante que Dirk quería que le hiciese la prueba al jadeante chico que aún les miraba dudoso desde la puerta de la sala.

El mayor se volvió a sentar en su sitio, acción que fue imitada enseguida por el otro y cogió de nuevo un boli, el cual había estado usando para apuntar nombres que más tarde habían sido tachados y que se había guardado en el bolsillo de su traje cuando tenía pensado irse.

-¿Nombre?

-Jake English

Respondió el moreno mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa a la mesa, no parecía nada nervioso ante la prueba, más bien…emocionado. Su cara podía reflejar a la perfección la ilusión que tenía por hacer el casting, se podía leer en su sonrisa que se creía perfecto para el papel. Pero ya habían venido varios con esas ganas, por lo que no le era suficiente al Strider mayor.

Tras responder varias preguntas como la edad, el número de teléfono y otros datos similares, le fue entregado un trozo del guion que debía representar. Se tomó un tiempo para leerlo e intentar retenerlo hasta que a los pocos minutos se decidió a soltar los papeles sobre la mesa, cosa que sorprendió al director, quien alzó una ceja incrédulo. ¿De verdad pensaba representar un trozo de guion sin mirarlo más que un par de segundos? No era un gran trozo pero el resto parecía haber necesitado representarlo mientras miraba los papeles.

Le hizo también cierta gracia la motivación que puso en sus acciones, demasiada motivación, incluso sobre actuaba mucho, pero parecía ser el único que podría representar aquel papel en condiciones. A pesar de eso se mostró indiferente como con el resto de candidatos y se limitó a decir la misma frase que parecía no cansarse de repetir.


	2. Chapter 2

Durante unas horas el sofá de la casa de los Striders estaba siendo invadido por el menor de ellos. Llevaba un tiempo viendo la tele aunque apenas le hacía caso a esta. No podía quitarse a aquél chico de la prueba de la cabeza, ¿Jake? Sabía que a su hermano le parecía demasiado joven para la película, dijo que tenía 17. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz consiguió sacarle de ellos.

-Dirk, me voy a trabajar.

Al escuchar a su hermano se giró hacía él, colocando un brazo en el respaldo del sofá para conseguir dicha acción, sin darle mucha importancia a lo que le dice y solo respondiéndole un "Cool", hasta que cae en que ya tocaba grabar la primera escena del protagonista.

-Oye Bro, ¿Puedo ir?

El mayor se dio cuenta en seguida de lo que pasaba, lo cierto es que en realidad se lo esperaba, sabía que el otro se sentía atraído por aquél joven actor. Era la primera vez que le veía así, siempre estaba liado con robots o cualquier otra mierda, pero últimamente no hacía nada de eso, solo estaba tirado en el sofá. Por eso se imaginaba que estaría deseando ver al moreno, y además le vendría bien salir, un Strider no puede estar amargado en su casa, eso no es nada guay.

-Últimamente pareces interesado en mi trabajo, Dirk.

Solo aquella frase había conseguido tensar al aludido. ¿De verdad tanto le conocía su hermano? Oh, pues claro que sí, dejando aparte la antes nombrada conexión especial que parecen tener lo Striders, era la persona que le había cuidado desde…Siempre. Claro que le conocía. Aun así, su intento por sostener su orgullo le hace disimular lo mejor que puede.

-Solo es que de nuevo solo hay mierda en la tele, y no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Al otro se le pasaron varias réplicas a eso por la mente como "Pero si tu no sueles ver la tele, solo pones los CDs de tus animes." Pero ¿Qué ganaba con eso? Sabía perfectamente que su hermano lo que quería era ver a aquél chico otra vez, ¿Para qué marear la perdiz? Se limita a hacerle un movimiento de cabeza indicando que le siga, así dando su aprobación para que le acompañe al plató.

-¿Puedes estarte quieto?

Desde uno de los camerinos, si es que se puede llamar así a un cuartucho de 5 metros cuadrados con una mesa, una silla, un espejo y poco más, se escuchaba bastante escándalo, cosa que llamó la atención tanto del director como de su acompañante, el resto aparentaba normalidad por lo que intuyeron que ese ruido llevaba un rato produciéndose. En realidad, podían intuir quien era, y aunque Dirk se moría de ganas de ir, se limita a sentarse en una de las sillas en frente del escenario, dejando que sea su hermano quien se encargue del problema, después de todo, él es el jefe. Lo cierto es que le gustaba pensar aquello, porque su hermano tenía fama por sus películas…Mala fama, hay que admitirlo, porque sus películas eran horribles, pero oye, era famoso al fin y al cabo… ¿No?

Además, pensaba que en realidad hacía las películas tan malas intencionadamente. A veces le había oído hablar por teléfono con un tal… ¿Egderp? Siempre le recriminaba que todas las películas que veía eran horribles, incluso cuando hablaba de las que él mismo había hecho, aunque claro, para no quedar mal siempre se defendía con cosas como "Es que si hiciese una buena dejaría al resto de directores en paro porque nadie querría ver una película que no fuese mía". Solía hablar con él por teléfono, y si no, estaba mandándoles mensajes. Más de una vez había notado una sonrisa reprimida en su hermano cuando hablaba o miraba la pantalla. Eran las únicas veces que casi mostraba alguna expresión. Y aun así solo le había llevado a su casa un par de veces, el resto solía salir a la calle o ir él a su casa, por lo visto ahora se estaba encargando de su prima, a la que le gustaba mucho cocinar, y por eso siempre le invitaba allí a comer algo de tarta. O algo así le comentó una de las veces que había ido, por si quería irse con él. Pero se negó, no le interesaban las tartas ni los dulces, pensaba que a su hermano tampoco, pero en realidad también pensaba que no era por los pasteles por lo que iba.

Estaba apoyado en uno de los brazos de la silla, aplastando una de sus mejillas contra el puño de su brazo apoyado, totalmente metido en sus sentimientos. ¿A él le estaría pasando lo mismo con aquél moreno? La verdad es que últimamente no hacía más que pensar en él. De pronto una voz familiar le sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que levantase la cabeza para mirar al dueño de la voz que tanto le había llamado la atención. Claro, como no, era Jake entusiasmado por grabar sus primeras escenas. El ojiverde no dejaba de mirarlo todo con una enorme sonrisa a pesar de haber llamado al menor de los Striders.

-Esto es enorme ¿Verdad? ¿Tú habías estado antes aquí?

-Claro, he venido un par de veces con mi hermano. –Responde con tono monótono mientras se levanta para poder ponerse a su altura, eran…prácticamente iguales, y ahora que estaba en frente suya lo podía ver con claridad.

-Ah cierto, ¡seguro que has visto grabar un montón de sus geniales películas! Por cierto, ya lo dije pero a lo mejor se te ha olvidado, me llamo Jake English.

El rubio no puede evitar mirarle con una ceja alzada, incrédulo. ¿Geniales? ¿Tan mal gusto tenía? Eso entonces le quitaba posibilidades. Cuando el otro termina de hablar, Dirk puede ver como pone las manos como dos pistolas apuntándole y le guiña un ojo con un ladeo leve de cabeza hacia el ojo guiñado. ¿Qué cojones acababa de hacer ese idiota? En cierto modo le hacía algo de gracia, tal vez por lo patético que le había quedado, aunque parecía darle igual. Aparta por un momento sus pensamientos y se limita a responder, sin comentar nada respecto a su suposición, no podía decirle que su nombre le había estado rondando la cabeza desde que lo escuchó.

-Yo soy-

Una voz de fondo consigue interrumpir la pequeña conversación que habían comenzado a tener ambos chicos. Era su hermano reclamando al que ahora era el protagonista de la película. El aludido se llevó dos dedos a la frente que desvió con un rápido movimiento a modo de despedida antes de correr hacia el escenario.

-¡Hasta luego Dirk Strider!

Puede escuchar al moreno, quien dijo aquello acompañándolo con una amplia sonrisa antes de girarse para ir normal, ya que en un principio había empezado a correr de espaldas para poder despedirse del rubio mirándole a la cara. Éste solo pudo volverse a sentar mientras veía como el otro se iba, se coloca como antes estaba y esboza una leve sonrisa casi inconscientemente. Esa fue una de las escasas veces que Dirk había sonreído en toda su vida, de momento.

No dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama, como las dudas en su cabeza, seguramente sabría su nombre a través de su hermano, pero no recordaba que le hubiesen entrevistado ni nada, el mayor no era tan famoso como para que las fuentes de información se interesasen mucho en él. ¿Entonces? Se acaba quedado bocarriba con el antebrazo sobre la frente y sin las ideas claras. ¿De verdad era tan obseso de esas películas malas como para rebuscar tanto? ¿Estaba enamorado de su hermano mayor o qué? Hundido en sus pensamientos se acaba durmiendo antes de que pueda ser consciente de que éstos se convierten en un sueño que seguramente a la mañana siguiente no recordaría.


	3. Chapter 3

Un pequeño rayo de luz se colaba entre las cortinas de aquél desordenado cuarto y deba de lleno en la cara de aquél rubio que dormía plácidamente abrazando su almohada hasta que se giró y ´la luz coincidió de lleno con sus ojos. Molesto cierra con fuerza los ojos como si así consiguiese que el rayo desapareciese, pero en lugar de eso se espabila más y termina por abrir uno de ellos colocándose una mano delante de sus orbes naranjas y mirándola con la mente en blanco hasta que decide levantarse.

Estaba adormilado, la noche anterior había estado hasta tarde sin poder dormir por tener el tema del moreno rondándole por la cabeza. Escuchó voces provenientes del salón, pero no les dio mucha importancia, hasta que tuvo que pasar por allí para llegar a la cocina. En un principio pasó de largo levantando la mano como respuesta a un saludo que le había parecido oír, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de quién es se asomó por la puerta de la cocina para asegurarse. ¡¿Qué narices hacía él en su casa?!

Volvió a meterse en la cocina y se apresuró a coger un par de bricks de zumo de naranja y unas patatas para desayunar para después salir como alma que lleva el diablo hasta su habitación en la que se encierra dando un portazo que desconcierta a los dos chicos del salón.

-En realidad, esto no es tan raro en él. No le des importancia, sigue con el guion.

-Eh…Ah, claro.

¿Por qué estaba aquél ojiverde en su casa? Joder, al menos su hermano le podría haber avisado, había salido con una mera camisa de tirantes negra y unos boxers naranjas, pero lo peor de todo, fue que había salido sin sus gafas, sus *gafas*. Dios, menos mal que había podido ir rápido hasta su cuarto. Se puso unos pantalones y cogió sus gafas de la mesita de noche, lugar en el que las dejaba siempre cuando se iba a dormir. Tras colocárselas se miró al espejo e hizo un gesto de aprobación. Ahora sí estaba presentable.

Tras coger uno de los zumos y abrirlos para dar un trago cogió las patatas y fue hasta el salón de nuevo y esta vez más tranquilo. Allí se encontró a Jake ensayando un guion. ¿Había venido a ensayar? ¿No podía ensayar en su casa o qué? No es que le desagradase su visita ni mucho menos, pero le había pillado de improvisto. Se sentó en el sillón de cualquier manera mientras comía de su bolsa de patatas alternando a veces para beber un poco de zumo. Les miraba como si fuesen un anime en 3D.

En realidad, lo único que le importaba de aquél ensayo era el actor. De hecho ni siquiera estaba echando cuenta al guion, solo se fijaba en el chico de piel morena que recitaba frases con emoción. Estaba tan embobado que no se dio cuenta de que se le habían acabado las patatas hasta que fue a coger una más y notó como dentro de la bolsa solo había aire. La miró incrédulo y luego la hizo una bola que tiró hacia atrás sin importarle en absoluto donde pudiese caer. Entonces escuchó una frase que por alguna razón su cerebro sí quiso oír.

-Bueno, pues yo tengo que ir a hacer otras cosas. Dirk, ¿Te encargas tú de seguir ayudándole a ensayar? No se le da mal pero le hace falta práctica, por eso es por lo que le he traído.

¿Ayudarle a ensayar? La idea no le agradaba mucho al pequeño rubio. No le gustaba la interpretación de personajes a menos de que fuese para un cosplay de uno de sus personajes de anime. Pero…espera… ¿Eso significaría que estaría a solas con Jake? Al caer en eso por alguna razón se puso nervioso, pero exteriormente se mantuvo tranquilo e inexpresivo como siempre y solo se levantó para acercarse a donde antes estaba su hermano para ayudar al moreno a ensayar. Escuchó la puerta del piso cerrarse, lo que significaba que definitivamente se habían quedado solos.

-Bueno, toca esta parte. –Le aclaró el ojiverde dándole una copia del guion mientras con la otra mano señalaba la parte a la que se refería.

El rubio cogió los papeles fijando la vista en estos y leyendo por encima las frases, pero luego desvió la mirada un por hacia arriba hasta poder ver el rostro de Jake, en el cual había plasmada una gran sonrisa como todas las veces que le había visto.

Tomó aire y empezó a decir las frases aunque no mostraba sentimiento alguno en lo que decía ya que en realidad no estaba pendiente de eso, más bien le había vuelto a la cabeza el tema de porqué el otro sabía su nombre. De vez en cuando le miraba de reojo como si fuese a encontrar la respuesta plasmada en su frente, pero cuando veía lo motivado que decía cada palabra del dialogo y lo mucho que gesticulaba con cada cosa casi se le olvidaba el tema. No sabía porque pero al verle tan alegre y efusivo interpretando al protagonista era como si una enorme felicidad le recorriese el cuerpo.

No sabía bien a qué se debía ese sentimiento pero solo lo ocultó y siguió ayudándole a ensayar hasta que después de unas horas al fin terminaron. Jake estiró los brazos hacia arriba sin dejar ni un momento su sonrisa de lado pero Dirk se limitó a apartar los papeles del diálogo dejándolos en la mesita y mirar a Jake.

-Gracias por ayudarme a ensayar.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Soltó de golpe y secamente, lo que produjo un desconcierto en el otro.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando grabaste tus primeras escenas. Antes de ir a grabar me llamaste por mi nombre.

-Ah, sí. Bueno, investigué un poco sobre tu hermano porque me apasionan sus películas y…

-Lo sabía. –Le cortó echándose hacia atrás en el sofá para apoyarse en el respaldo y cruzarse de brazos.

-¿Cómo?

-Nada.

-Ehm…Como quieras.

Claro, en realidad ¿de qué otra forma lo podía saber? Su hermano tenía mala fama, pero la tenía, seguro que en alguna entrevista le sonsacaron su nombre o algo, y Jake solo sería un fanático de las películas malas y puso atención en cada detalles que salía se la boca de su hermano en las entrevistas.

-Tenía curiosidad por conocerte.

Aquella frase cortó tajante los pensamientos del rubio, quien giró levemente la cara para mirarle incrédulo. Curiosidad. Por conocer al hermano de un director de películas pésimo. Pudo ver como el otro se rascaba la nuca y parecía nervioso.

-Escuché que Dave Strider tenía un hermano llamado Dirk y tenía curiosidad por como serías. En realidad, eres justo como pensaba.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo es eso?

-Pues tan serio e inexpresivo como él y…Ay caramba. Lo cierto es que no pensaba que te conocería de verdad.

Casi se echa a reír al oír la expresión del otro pero, como siempre, consiguió mantenerse sereno. Claro, como su hermano. Seguro que era como el resto, los amigos de Dave que había conocido le decían lo mismo, que se parecía mucho a él. Y eso en parte le gustaba, porque en cierto modo admiraba a su hermano; pero no quería que la gente se pusiese esperanzas en que de mayor sería totalmente como él. Porque tampoco era eso lo que pretendía.

-Solo soy su hermano menor. ¿Qué tiene de especial?

-Bueno, sí. Al principio solo quería conocerte porque eres el hermano de Dave, pero cuando te vi casi se me olvida que sois hermanos.

Soltó una pequeña risa que hizo que el ruido que emitió la puerta del piso al cerrarse justo cuando Dirk abríó la boca para decir algo, se quedase en un sonido de fondo. Era el mayor de los Striders, ¿quién si no? Al verle Jake se levantó, acto que imitó el menor.

-¿Ya habéis terminado?

-¡Sí! Ha sido de mucha ayuda. Pero creo que debería volver ya a casa o mi tía se preocupará.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? Es tarde.

-Ah, pues…Me vendría bien, gracias.

-Anda vamos. –El mayor hizo un gesto con la cabeza sacando las llaves del coche de su bolsillo indicándole al moreno que le siguiese, cosa que hizo en seguida tras despedirse con la mano del otro rubio.

Por tercera vez en el día Dirk escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse. Se quedó de pie mirándola y pensando en porqué Jake había dicho aquello, pero tampoco quería volver a comerse la cabeza así que se dirigió a su cuarto cogiendo varios bricks de zumo más y encendió la consola para distraerse.

-…-

-Entonces ¿Te ha sido de ayuda mi hermano?

-¡Sí! Gracias a él he podido meterme en la situación del personaje.

-¿Ah, sí? –Dice con tono de incredulidad echando una breve mirada de reojo al chico que iba en el asiento de copiloto en su coche.- Pues quién me lo diría. Dirk siempre es muy inexpresivo como yo.

-Sí, bueno, es cierto que no le ponía sentimiento…Pero me sentía cómodo ensayando con él.

-Ya veo. Entonces puedes venir cuando quieras a ensayar con él. Seguro que estará encantado. –Volvió a mirar la carretera para ver por dónde iba, dándose cuenta de que casi habían llegado a su destino.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro. Bueno, hemos llegado. –Dijo mientras al fin frenaba justo en la puerta de una gran casa.

El menor se desabrochó el cinturón y salió del coche cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Pero antes de dirigirse a la puerta, se giró y se apoyó en la ventanilla para despedirse.

-Gracias por traerme. –Dijo con su típica sonrisa, no dándole tiempo a responder girándose de nuevo y sacando sus llaves para meterse en su casa.

Una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado de nuevo, Dave se puso de nuevo en marcha hacia casa.

* * *

_Siento que vaya tan lento y tal siendo los primeros capítulos, pero es que tengo ganas de escribir, pero no inspiración. Tranquilidad porque esto aún no ha terminado. Queda mucho DirkJake que ver._


	4. Chapter 4

Actuaba bien. Actuaba bastante bien. Había mejorado muchísimo a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba en la película, pero lo cierto es que sabía de sobra que se esforzaba muchísimo, y que ensayaba cada minuto que podía. Cada vez que iba a ver el rodaje se quedaba embobado viendo a aquél actor que últimamente parecía aferrarse a su mente.

Se hubiese quedado más tiempo ensimismado con la imagen de Jake, pero una frase dicha por su hermano indicó que eso no sería posible; "Está bien por hoy, seguiremos mañana". Ante esto Dirk se levantó de su asiento, dispuesto a seguir a su hermano, quien ya había cogido su chaqueta del respaldo de su silla y se la había puesto. El resto del equipo había comenzado a recoger las cosas y prepararse para irse mientras los Strider ya salían por la puerta. O lo intentaron.

El menor de ellos pudo sentir un agarre en su muñeca que le hizo girarse para ver a la persona que le impedía marcharse. Para su sorpresa, era el moreno de ojos verdes, en realidad era el único que podría tener interés en hablar con él, ya que no conocía al resto de gente más que de vista.

-¿Podemos… hablar un momento? –Dijo pareciendo algo nervioso, frotándose la nuca.

El rubio giró la cara hacia su hermano, como si así le pidiese permiso para quedarse con el otro. Recibió un asentimiento leve por parte de este, que se giró con intenciones de meterse en el coche.

-Pero yo me tengo que ir ya, volverás solo así que no tardes mucho ¿entendido? Es tarde. –Aclaró al final poniéndose en marcha.

Los dos jóvenes volvieron a entrar en plató, caminando hacia detrás de todo el escenario, o allí le parecía llevar Jake. El resto de gente que antes llenaba el lugar ya parecía haberse marchado. El Strider miró fijamente al otro una vez que se hubieron parado, curioso por saber el porqué el otro le había detenido, pero claramente esa emoción no la mostró.

-¿Y bien?

-Verás… ¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos de que no pensé que pudiese conocerte y…eso?

-Sí.

-Te dije también que casi se me olvidaba que erais hermanos. Ay caramba… Bueno, con eso quería decir que aunque parecéis iguales… En realidad creo que sois distintos.

Aquello por alguna razón impactó al otro, pero no de forma negativa, sino más bien todo lo contrario, le había gustado aquél comentario ya que nunca le había dicho eso. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, un acto aparentemente normal a ojos de cualquier persona, pero para él era una manía que solía tener para cuando se ponía nervioso.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-…No lo sé. La verdad es que si me preguntas no puedo explicarte exactamente porqué pienso eso… Pero lo pienso y… Me gusta que sea así.

-Oh ¿En serio? –Preguntó con ironía.- Pensaba que admirabas a mi hermano.

-¡Sí! ¡Y le admiro! Pero no es… lo mismo.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que te explicas como un libro cerrado?

-¡Tú tampoco me lo pones fácil!

-Bien, pues simplemente sé directo.

Al decir eso se esperaba de todo, un insulto, un puchero fingido, que se fuese sin decir más palabra…Pero no la acción que resultó salirle al moreno. Un beso. Le había besado. Le *estaba* besando.

Le costó ser consciente de la situación pero fue rápido para corresponder al beso, sacando las manos de sus bolsillos, las cuales viajaron hasta las mejillas ajenas para añadirle profundidad a aquella fusión de labios a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

-…-

Le estaba costando deshacerse de su ropa en aquél maldito cuartucho al que, para ser tan pequeño, le había metido muchas cosas, obstáculos, más bien. A pesar de eso el otro le estaba ayudando a quitarse la camiseta, ya que el ya carecía de la suya, al igual que de sus pantalones y estaba ya sentado sobre la mesa del camerino.

Cuando al fin se despojó de ella siguió desabrochándose los pantalones mientras volvía a fundirse en un beso con Jake, quien ahora le había rodeado el cuello con sus brazos para pegarle más a él. Acabó con aquello y paseó sus manos libremente por las piernas ajenas, llegando hasta sus calzoncillos, bastante ceñidos y que dejaban ya que se notase aquella excitación que tenía bajo estos.

Los bajó lentamente, hasta que llegado a un punto simplemente los dejó caer. Ahora que le tenía totalmente desnudo le era más fácil tocarle a su antojo, y no dudó en hacerlo. Caricias por las piernas y besos por el cuello y pecho no dejaban de repartirse en el moreno hasta que una de sus manos bajó hasta su entrada, la cual acarició leve y superficialmente para pronto comenzar a introducirle uno de sus dedos.

El otro no pudo ocultar un quejido que produjo a la vez que le agarraba de aquellos mechones rubios, pero no le importaba ya que, como había visto antes, todos los del equipo de rodaje ya habían abandonado aquello. Dirk parecía disfrutar bastante de aquellos sonidos, lo que le impulsaba a introducir un dedo más dentro del moreno, moviéndolos y separándolos para dilatarle lo que pudiese.

Llegó un momento en que este no aguantaba, necesitaba más, y le tiró un poco del elástico de lo boxers que aún llevaba el contrario, como señal, a la vez que le miraba jadeante por encima de las gafas. El rubio al ver aquello tampoco pudo resistirse y rápidamente se deshizo de la prenda, dejándose totalmente al descubierto.

Separó las piernas del otro, quien le rodeo con estas, apoyando las manos detrás suya en la mesa. Dirk comenzó a presionarle en su cavidad, empezando a sentir el calor ajeno y siguió entrando de forma lenta, por el miedo de hacer daño al ojiverde, el cual soltaba unos leves gemidos que intentaba tapar llevándose la mano a la boca.

-…-

¿Cómo había pasado aquello? No lo sabía, igual que tampoco sabía cómo tendría que actuar delante suya. Se puso de lado en su cama, acurrucándose un poco y soltando sus gafas a un lado para que no molestasen mientras soltaba un resoplo. Lo peor es que al día siguiente tenía que volver a ir a plató para grabar unas escenas… ¿Y si estaba allí? Bueno, que acabasen haciendo aquello significaba que todo estaba bien ¿no? … ¿O es que solo fue un simple polvo? Estaba bastante confuso, nunca antes se había declarado, nunca antes había hecho aquello, nunca antes…había estado enamorado.

No sabía cómo iban las relaciones ya que siempre había sido un chico algo solitario debido a la marginación que sufría de pequeño por ser el nuevo del colegio siempre. Solo había pasado unos ¿dos años? Seguidos en el mismo centro. Lo cierto es que se había mudado mucho con su tía, a quien le encantaba ver mundo, a él también le gustaba pero nunca tuvo un amigo de verdad o nadie importante para él que no fuese su tía por ello.

Ahora que pensaba en eso… Tenía miedo de volver a mudarse otra vez ahora que había conseguido a alguien que no lo trataba de malas maneras ni nada, alguien que parecía escucharle. Aunque en realidad no le conocía tan bien, y eso le asustaba, no sabía leerle a través de esa inexpresividad y no sabía si sus acciones estaban bien o no para él.

Pero por alguna razón aquello le emocionaba más. Aprender a ver tras esa fachada suya, porque algo le decía que no era más que una fachada, y que lo que se escondía detrás de ella era una persona más increíble y genial de lo que quería aparentar ser. Olvidándose ya por completo del no saber cómo mirarle a la cara la próxima vez que le viese sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos, con un rostro de ilusión y cayó en un profundo sueño sin haberse molestado en haberse puesto antes el pijama y meterse en condiciones en la cama, pues estaba simplemente tumbado sobre esta, ni siquiera de quitarse los zapatos.

La puerta de ese cuarto se abrió y una mujer de pelo largo y negro recogido en una trenza baja y echada a un lado, con los ojos verdes que estaban tras unas gafas redondas de graduación para la miopía entró en él. Sonrió al verle dormido y cogió una manta de su armario.

-Hay que ver que desastre de niño. -Murmuró con ternura mientras le echaba la manta por encima y le dejaba un beso sobre la cabeza.- Mañana tengo que hablar contigo…

Dijo eso último estando ya en la puerta del cuarto para salir, y cuando acabó la frase al fin salió, apagando la luz del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí para dejarle dormir.

-Que descanses.

-…-

-tentacleTherapist [TT] empezó a molestar a gardenGnostic [GG]-

TT: ¿Al fin te decidiste por asentarte?

GG: si… :)

GG: por fin los cuatro juntos otra vez.

TT: En efecto.

TT: Me parece una gran noticia.

GG: ¡ya tengo ganas de ver a dave y john! :))))))

TT: Podrías haberles visitado en estos días. Según tengo entendido llevas aquí aproximadamente una semana.

GG: si pero he estado haciendo papeleos por la casa.

GG: de momento estaba alquilada tan solo para un mes y he estado negociando para quedárnosla por un precio razonable

GG: ya he visto todo lo que podia ver, y ademas mi sobrino parece haber encontrado aqui un amigo y esta ilusionado con el.

TT: Entonces imagino que se habrá emocionado ante la noticia.

GG: aun no se lo he dicho.

GG: pensaba decírselo ahora pero esta dormido asi que lo dejare para mañana. :)

TT: Comprendo.

GG: ¡en cuanto solucione todo el papeleo os avisare para quedar todos!

TT: ¿Los chicos son conscientes de tu ubicación actual?

GG: ¡no! ¡Les quiero dar una sorpresa!

TT: Está bien. En tal caso no les diré nada al respecto.

GG: gracias :))))

GG: ¡bueno rose!

GG: ¡ya hablaremos! :)

-gardenGnostic [GG] dejó de molestar a tentacleTherapist [TT]-


End file.
